This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for traversing a travel joint with a fluid line.
It is known to use a travel joint in a production tubing string to allow for dimensional variations between a wellhead and a packer or other tool engaged by the tubing string. Travel joints can be released for telescoping or otherwise longitudinally extending or compressing by means of various devices, such as shear pins, J-slots, metered hydraulic time releases, etc.
However, travel joints do not usually provide for extending fluid lines across the travel joints. It would be particularly difficult to traverse a travel joint with a chemical injection line, due in large part to relatively large diameters of typical chemical injection lines.
It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating travel joints.